The Omega Club
by FlyinGShadoW1314
Summary: Who needs an Alpha when you're sister-bonded to Tony fucking Stark? Not Brock. (Though, an Alpha would be nice...) Warnings and tags inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Relationships:  
** Brock Rumlow/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow/Tony Stark/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Bruce Wayne, Tony Stark/Bruce Wayne/Brock Rumlow Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne

 **Warnings/Tags:**

Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Polyamorous Pack, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Brock Rumlow, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Omega Bruce Wayne, Alpha Clark Kent, Triple Agent, Brock is not a bad guy, He's just a little crooked, NOT Hydra Trash Party, Fluff Light Angst, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier

* * *

Brock Rumlow stumbles into the lobby of Stark Tower, takes off his baseball cap, and stares directly into the nearest security camera.

Immediately, alarms blare and employees scatter in a panic. Within seconds, he has four Avengers poised and ready to strike in front of him; Barton and Romanov have their weapons of choice at the ready while Cap has his shield in hand, and Stark's pointing his open palms straight at him, repulsors whirring threateningly. An exhausted smirk crawls onto his face before he lurches forward and passes out in the arms of a surprised Iron Man.

Finally, they're safe.

"Oh my god, is he pregnant?!" is the last thing he hears.

* * *

He wakes up in a SHIELD facility hospital room, wrists and ankles cuffed to the bed in what he presumes is for safety measures. For him or from him, he's not quite sure.

A small movement to his left lets him know he's not alone. Tony Stark's bright, calculating amber eyes are watching him warily from the far side of the small room, the other man sitting on the couch with his arms crossed just under the glowing arc reactor in his chest.

Brock cocks an eyebrow at the billionaire.

"Sooo," Stark drawls out, "an omega triple agent, huh?"

"Ah, so the cat's finally out of the bag," he muses, voice raspy, and lays his head back onto his pillow, wriggling around a little to get comfortable. "Yep, that's me. SHIELD's deepest undercover operative for decades."

"You, Mr. Good-Looking, Ex-Evil, Ex-Hydra Spy," he hears the caps as Stark points a stern finger and wags it at him, "have a lot of explaining to do. Start talking."

"Aw, but gorgeous, I don't wanna," Brock whines mockingly, smirking when he sees the other omega valiantly trying not to smile. "Besides, I need to see –"

Maria Hill and Agent 13 come marching into the room just then.

"- these two lovely ladies."

"Oh, come off it," Maria snorts before quickly gathering Brock into a hug much to their surprise. "You have no idea how worried we were about you. You just dropped off the map and were gone to the wind."

"Good to see you're still alive," Sharon quips before going in for her own hug and a kiss to Brock's stubbly cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I narrowly missed being hit by a building," he snarks, flippantly waving to the scars marring his face. "We got lucky." He absently rubs a hand over his swollen belly.

"Don't worry, you're still as handsome as ever. They only add to your overall ruggedness," Sharon teases with a wink. Brock smirks and wiggles his eyebrows at her, causing her to giggle.

"And how the hell did that occur exactly?" Maria gestures to his stomach as she and the other agent pull up a couple of chairs.

"The Winter Soldier is an Alpha," he grunts and their eyes go wide.

"Are you mated? To him?" Sharon questions, shocked, "When did this happen?"

"Just around the time before everything went to shit and my cover was blown," Brock replies. "I was about to go into heat and the Soldier caught a whiff of me before I could take my suppressants. He wasn't about to take 'no' for an answer either. Marked me for his own," Brock recalls bitterly. "After all these years, it's only now that I slip up something so basic. When Triskelion fell, I needed to get away while I could with my pup and lay low until it was time for the delivery. So here I am now."

"How much longer until you give birth?" Maria asks.

"Not too long. Maybe a couple weeks."

"Do you know where he is?" Startled, the women almost forgot that they weren't alone with Brock, so focused on their bedridden comrade. Tony stands and makes his way over to the bed. "Do you know where the Soldier is now?"

Brock shakes his head, "I may have been his handler, but he was wiped after my heat. The last thing I heard was that he's out of the country looking to cut off the rest of Hydra's heads after what happened on the Potomac."

* * *

After that first visit and a debriefing with Nick Fury the next day, Stark sticks to him like glue for some reason. When asked, the billionaire just shrugs and says he wants to. There aren't a lot of people in his life who've stayed in Brock's company just because they wanted to, so he accepts it even though Stark's taken to giving him ridiculous nicknames in part to annoy him, but really it's because some of them are just too good to pass up.

Other than that, the two of them end up getting close alarmingly quick – as thick as thieves – eventually forming an omega sister bond much to both their surprise, but Tony finds Brock a sly riot and Brock finds Tony a witty flirt, so it really shouldn't have been one.

A couple days later, Brock is moved from the hospital to Tony's penthouse inside Stark Tower at the engineer's insistence, claiming he'll be able to relax and recuperate better there within Tony's spacious den than a tiny sterile SHIELD hospital room.

Tony won't admit it but Brock suspects the other omega had wanted children, or had at least thought about it at some point, so he's living vicariously through Brock in the meantime.

The billionaire spoils him rotten and makes sure he's getting the best care money can buy. Medical personnel make regular house calls for all his check ups and appointments so he didn't have to leave the Tower for anything. Other numerous things like decadent gourmet foods and the softest materials that don't irritate his scars start showing up with just the slightest indication of his wants and needs, anticipated by the ever-watchful JARVIS and Tony himself.

Brock could get used to this.

Free room and board in a beyond-luxurious penthouse suite as well as all his medical expenses taken care of for him and his baby, on top of a sister bond to someone like the infamous Tony fucking Stark?

Sign him the fuck up.


	2. Chapter 2

Things come to a head when they find out that Cap has found the Winter Soldier in Serbia ten days later.

Clint and Nat had come by the Tower to inform Tony of the recent developments, and the billionaire is _pissed_. Why is he always the last to know about these things?!

Immediately, JARVIS is commanded to contact their wayward Captain.

Steve picks up on the fourth ring, "I really can't talk right now, so can we make this quick?"

"Why the hell are you fighting the Winter Soldier without backup?" Tony hisses and Cap sputters with, "Sam's with me!"

"Last time I checked, he's not an Avenger!"

It quickly escalates into an all-out bickering session.

In the background, Brock looks to Nat and Clint incredulously. Nat reads his expression and sighs, "They're always like this."

"Mom and Dad are fighting again," Clint sing-songs.

"I just want to bring my best friend back, is that too much to ask?!" Cap is shouting and Tony comes back with, "Not if his brain wasn't scrambled eggs at the moment! Hate to break it to you, Spangles, but I highly doubt he's the same person you remember due to all those mindwipes, remember? Memory loss tends to do that to people. He may never be that person again. Maybe he doesn't want to be and didn't want to be found, ever thought of that?!"

"Enough!" Brock barks over their arguing and quickly takes control of the conversation, "Cap, I think I know a way that will get the Soldier to listen. Put me on speaker phone."

"Why should I trust you?" comes Cap's wary voice.

"Because you ain't gonna convince him otherwise. C'mon, what do you've got to lose? Nothing else you're doing is working," Brock points out, and they can hear Cap grunt and throw his shield to no avail.

"Fine, you've got five minutes," he acquiesces just as it rebounds back to him.

"Plenty of time," Brock smirks before he lets it fall into a grim line as he grows serious when Cap announces they're on speaker. "Winter."

The sounds of fighting come to a halt.

"Winter. This is your handler speaking. Stand down and go with the Captain. That's an order, Soldier. The mission has been compromised."

Long seconds go by before a hoarse voice, rough from disuse, replies, "Affirmative."

Relief is palpable throughout the room as well as on the other end of line, but it's short-lived when Brock stills and looks down at his stomach. "Aw crap, I think my water's broke."

A chorus of "What?!" echoes before Tony hangs up on Cap and a flurry of movements takes place all at once around Brock, then he's suddenly whisked off to be transported to the hospital.

Twelve hours of labor later, little Joseph Buchanan Rumlow is born.

"I'm not crying, you're crying," Tony sniffles staring down with big watery eyes as he gingerly holds his newly minted godson in his arms.

"Shut up, you are so. It's okay though 'cause I am too," Brock laughs through his tears and accepts the affectionate nuzzle Tony can't help but smother him with.

Finally his son is here, happy and healthy and ready to take on the world, especially now that his godfather is Tony Stark.

"He'll want for nothing, I promise you that," Tony vows, and gently kisses the baby's forehead before he surprises Brock and does the same to him. "You're pack now."

If Brock cries a little harder, well, it's not like Tony's going to tell, because he is too.

The billionaire ends up crawling into bed with Brock to curl up against him as he recovers, the baby safely tucked in between their bodies as they all fall fast asleep.

Natasha sneaks in to check up on them after a while and couldn't help but smile at the lovely picture the three made. She snaps a quick pic on her phone to share with Clint later before silently closing the door behind her.

* * *

When the quinjet touches down at headquarters and the doors open up, Steve sees Bucky perk up in a way he hasn't seen since he's found him.

Then all of the sudden, the assassin takes off running.

"Bucky! Wait!" Steve scrambles after him, passed various startled SHIELD personnel on several different floors until he almost bumps into the back of his long-lost friend. "Buck? What is it?" he inquires, not even feeling the slightest bit winded from the spontaneous sprint throughout half the building.

"He was here," comes the flat, emotionless voice of the Winter Soldier, his rough Russian accent present as he sniffs around a small hospital room. "Where is he?"

"Who?"

Bucky turns to look at him, dull blue eyes confused and conflicted. "Someone...important."

* * *

After getting Bucky looked over and settled in, Steve checks in with Maria Hill and learns that Rumlow is Bucky's mate.

Well, _that's_ certainly news to him.

It was then that he makes a split second decision to keep the two apart, for the sake of Bucky's mental state. At least, that's what he tells people as well as himself.

Though it is true that Bucky needs time and therapy away from others for a chance to stabilize and regain his memory back, deep down it really boils down to Steve's distrust of Rumlow from his own personal experience.

Even though SHIELD has vouched for him, the betrayal Steve felt during Project Insight is still fresh in his mind. He had truly liked Rumlow, thought of him as rough around the edges, but all-in-all a really stand up guy. He had trusted him to have his back on the field, and to have all that thrown back in his face in that elevator...

Nothing personal, indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve manages to get away with his little plans for about two months before Tony finds out, and when the genius learns of what he's been up to?

Oh, boy.

He goes _nuclear._

Steve's in the middle of a routine briefing about a mission he's about to take on when the omega comes storming in like an avenging angel. He stomps right up to Steve, who stands up from his chair in alarm the moment he spots Tony coming straight for him, the billionaire not giving a damn about the gawping baby agents in his wake or Nick Fury standing at the head of the table like a one-eyed scarecrow.

"Tony-" Steve starts to say but doesn't get to finish before his head abruptly snaps to the side, a throbbing sensation blossoming across the side of his face. He turns wide shocked eyes back to Tony, a hand pressed to his cheek even though the serum is already repairing the damage and would leave no trace in seconds.

"How fucking dare you," Tony seethes at him as he shakes out the hand he'd just used to _slap Captain America with_ , absolute rage radiating from the brunet's trembling frame.

"Tony-"

" **Shut up!** " Tony snarls at him, and Steve snaps his mouth closed with a click of his teeth.

"Who the hell do you think you are to dictate whether or not mates can see each other?" he hisses vehemently. "Because of your little unwanted intervention, you prevented an innocent newborn baby from getting to know his own father in the first critical stages of his life. I can only do so much for both baby and parent while I also have a company to think of, as well as equipment upgrades to engineer for the Avengers as the 'consultant'." Here, Tony air quotes.

" _You_ caused unnecessary stress and pain for an omega who doesn't have his alpha there to help provide and care for his child, or for himself during his first heat since his pregnancy, which resulted in _me_ helping one of _my pack_ through one of the most intense heat weeks he's had since puberty, not to mention being a triple agent had thrown his hormones out of whack _to begin with_ as well as the suppressants, all because _you_ thought keeping his mate away from him was 'for Bucky's own good'." Tony smirks unkindly, " **Well** , I come to find out your buddy has been on the up-and-up since he's gotten here, by leaps and bounds if I'm quoting the doctors correctly _and I am,_ so your flimsy excuses for his physical and mental health are null and void. I was also told that he wasn't ever informed of his mate and child waiting for him."

The look Tony gives Steve could have melt vibranium.

"Did you ever stop for even one second and think to ask _Bucky_ about what he might have wanted? About his opinion on _anything?_ You just assumed you knew everything that is to know about him, didn't you? Dictated all his choices for him without any feedback from your so-called 'best pal'. The sheer audacity of it all is utterly appalling and your paranoia is fucking ridiculous!" Tony throws his hands up into the air in frustration.

"I was just doing what I thought was right and looking out for Bucky-" Steve tries to stay firm, but Tony cuts him off.

"Well, what about his family, huh? Especially that little pup who currently has only one parent to rely on when he is denied the other! Did you ever think about **him**?! No, of course not. The fact his father is missing from his extremely short life is none of Captain America's concern if it meant that Cap gets his best friend back, this time for keeps." Tony sneers at him, amber eyes ablaze with fury and disgust.

It makes Steve feel all of about two inches tall as his shoulders hunch, because in all honesty he really hadn't thought of the baby. At all. So caught up he was in his concern for Bucky.

His mother would be so ashamed of him.

" _Oh,_ how the mighty have fallen," the words slowly drop like bombs from Tony's venomous mouth before he spits out, "Some leader you are, Rogers. You're a fucking disappointment." He spins on his heel and exiting the room like a storm cloud, agents scrambling to get out of his way.

An awkward silence descends upon them as the remaining agents in the room avert their eyes and begin to clear out hurriedly, trying to look like they weren't fleeing the scene of a crime.

"Looks like you have quite the lovers' spat on your hands, Captain," Fury says lightly, his hands folded behind his back. "Feisty one you got there. Can't say I envy you."

"I don't envy me, either," Steve sighs, "and 'feisty' doesn't even begin to cover it. We're not even together!"

"And at this rate, you'll never be," the SHIELD Director gives him a meaningful look he's not sure he wants to decipher before sweeping out of the room with a flick of his long black trench coat.

* * *

After that particularly harsh wake up call, Steve comes to his senses and tries to make amends. The next day he tells Bucky that he has a mate, who is most likely his important someone he had sensed in the hospital room when he'd first arrived at SHIELD. He tells him that he can meet his mate if Rumlow agrees to see him, and for the first time in a long time, Bucky looks excited and hopeful. Steve feels like a major heel all over again for not making this happen sooner.

After some excessive begging and pleading and even cajoling – with big sad puppy eyes to boot, they've managed to obtain strictly limited access to the Tower from a reluctant JARVIS. Unfortunately, Brock wants nothing to do with Bucky at the moment, his omega side having felt abandoned and unwanted by his mate in his time of need, even though logically Brock knew his Alpha was incapacitated and incapable of providing _himself_ , let alone anyone else.

Unsurprisingly, Tony isn't talking to Steve, so he sure isn't going to help the blond out with getting the two back together. Brock isn't talking to Steve or Bucky, and poor Bucky is confused and sad and not talking to Steve either because somehow he knows it's all Steve's fault.

Steve sits down hard on a fancy designer couch and sighs heavily, head in his hands. He's got his work cut out for him.

In the meantime while Cap is busy feeling sorry for himself, Tony and Brock have been spending time down in the confines of the lab, a safe haven to both omegas now that two super soldier Alphas had invaded their home two weeks ago and are skulking around the Tower.

Tony looks up from his tinkering on the latest Iron Man armor upgrades to check on Brock, who's bottle feeding little Joey. The pup's wide hazel eyes are looking up into his Daddy's brown ones that are crinkled at the corners from smiling, entranced by his carrier's face.

"Watcha lookin' at, buddy?" Brock croons softly, "Daddy's face is pretty jacked, I know."

"Oh, you stop that right now." Tony comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, rubbing his cheek against the top of Brock's shoulder like a cat, "No self-deprecating schticks here unless it's mine. Like Agent 13 said, the scars add to your overall ruggedly handsome appearance, so stop talking nonsense."

"If I can't, then you can't," Brock shoots back and places the newly emptied bottle on a nearby table top, leaning back a little to the side to touch their heads together once his pup's been burped. Tony coos at his sleepy godson as Joey's shifted around and safely cradled in his Daddy's arms, before turning back their light bantering.

"You drive a hard bargain, Rumbles."

"...Seriously?"

"What? It's adorable! Like you!" Tony cackles and dodges the half-assed swipe to his head.

"Like _hell._ "

"Denial's a river in Egypt, pudding pop."

"Shut it, you."

Stepping around to face the taller brunet, Tony turns flirty and flutters his eyelashes, "Make me."

"You're askin' for it, Tonio," Brock leans in until they're nose to nose - a low seductive growl rumbling up from his chest which just goes to prove Tony's point of how perfect his nicknaming skills are - and just when their lips are about to touch, JARVIS chimes in, "Sirs, you have a visitor at the entry way."

The two don't jump apart, in fact they huddle closer protectively, Tony's arms around Brock's waist again possessively as they turn their heads slightly to face whoever it is at the door.

One Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes is standing behind the glass separating the lab from the rest of the floor. Sad blue eyes full of longing are zeroed in on Brock and the baby.

"Should I let him in, Sir?" comes JARVIS's voice.

Tony and Brock share a look for a long moment, the former quirking a brow in question. Brock knows that Tony will have JARVIS send the soldier away if he so wished it, but getting an actual look at him now, Brock can see that the past two months have been good for the Alpha.

Gone were the long locks of Winter Soldier, but instead of reverting back to how it was styled in the 40's, the former Asset's short hair looks soft and fluffy, a more modern, artfully disheveled nest of bedhead. Combine that with his clean shaven face, the comfortable sweats and plain white T-shirt he's wearing, it makes him look like any other pretty young thing fresh out of college in New York.

It's like looking at a completely different person. Who knows, maybe he is.

It also makes him start to feel his age with every passing second.

With a barely noticeable, almost resigned tilt of the chin from Brock, Tony answers, "Yeah, J. Let him in."

* * *

The Alpha takes a couple cautious steps in before pausing, looking lost, uncertainty in every line of his body. With one last squeeze and a quick nuzzle, Tony leaves Brock to size up their new guest. He eyes the newcomer warily, circling him with a calculated gleam in his eyes and noting how the Alpha is docile and trying to appear nonthreatening in the heart of a foreign omega's territory, before coming to stand in front of him.

"Hm," Tony hums, and looks him up and down critically, crossing his arms. After a moment of staring into big guileless grey eyes, he nods curtly as he comes to a decision.

Magnanimously he offers up his wrist to see what would happen, and without hesitation, the Alpha slowly takes hold and politely scents it.

"Hm," Tony hums again, this time in approval as he eyes the metal arm by the Sergeant's side. "Who are you?" he asks, though his eyes knowing.

"James. James Barnes," the Alpha states haltingly and lets go of Tony's wrist.

"Very well, James. Who am I?"

"Tony Stark."

"Where are you?" Tony asks this time.

"I am in your Tower?" Ah, there's the accent. So, not all the way 'back' yet. Tony nods, and carefully herds James deeper into the lab.

"And do you know who this is?" Tony continues as he leaves James standing in front of Brock to snuggle up against the other omega's back again, chin hooked over Brock's shoulder to watch the dreamy expression overcome the Alpha's face.

" _Vozlyublennyy,_ " James whispers in wonder and Brock, who hadn't moved or said a thing since James came through the door, shivers in Tony's arms. "Mate."

"Mate," Brock rumbles and accepts his awestruck Alpha into his space before introducing him to their sleeping baby. At his back, Tony purrs. Their pack is expanding.

* * *

vozlyublennyy/возлюбленный/sweetheart


	4. Chapter 4

For the next few days, that's how it goes: James will sneak down to the lab after his therapy sessions with SHIELD were done for the day and Steve was placated with his progress.

He gets to know his mate and child better as his memories reform themselves, and since meeting Brock and little Joey at last, James thinks his mind is healing faster because of them, spurred on by growing familial pack bonds.

They're seating on the couch, purring and cuddling and being together as a family while Tony is tinkering again - this time on a project from SI, when Steve requests entry into the lab.

Tony rolls his eyes and grumbles, "What does he want, J?"

"Captain Rogers says he wants to check up on Sergeant Barnes and apologize properly to Agent Rumlow, Sir," states JARVIS.

Amber eyes narrow at the components laid out on the table in front him without seeing them, but after sharing a look with both Brock and James, Tony waves the hand holding a screwdriver into the air with an annoyed huff and mutters, "Fine. Let him in."

The door swooshes open and Steve tentatively steps inside. He looks around the lab and spies Tony studiously ignoring him by his worktable and then spots Bucky and his little family on the couch. Deciding his friend and his former STRIKE Commander were the safest bet for now, Steve heads over to them first.

Tony watches from the corner of his eye as Steve starts to stutter and stumble out an awkward apology to Brock before the Captain stops to takes a breath, squares his shoulders, and tries again.

Brock looks nonchalant for the most part throughout Cap's little speech, then he looks contemplative for a moment or two before a lazy smirk curls his lips and he accepts the apology, seeing how sincere Steve is with those big, earnest, blue eyes of his.

James nods when it's his turn, and forgives Steve just as easily with a quirk of his mouth. "Punk," he teases.

Steve scoffs, but smiles in relief, "Jerk."

The couple then introduce him to Joey, and both Cap and the baby stare wide eyed at each other now that they've finally met, before Steve couldn't stand it any more and coos. Joey lets out an adorable giggle only babies can pull off at the noise the blond makes.

Brock lets Steve hold him for a bit, lets him coo over his kid some more and make funny faces to get Joey to laugh again before the Alpha finally hands him back almost reluctantly, reverently.

"Don't worry, Cap. You'll be on babysitting duty soon enough," Brock teases.

Steve looks excited, "Really?" He's always liked kids.

"I promise. Besides, who's better qualified to watch over my son than Captain America?" Brock's smile is a little more genuine this time, and James can't help but give him a smooch to the corner of his mouth. Brock purrs and turns his head for a real kiss.

Steve blushes, happy that his friend has found some happiness after all that he's been through, and thinks that he and Rumlow could get back to their camaraderie again with some time.

He takes a fortifying breath and turns around.

Now for the hard part.

* * *

Tony doesn't want to hear any of it. He doesn't let Steve get a word in edgewise before waving the whole thing off like a bothersome fly. "Don't worry about it, Cap," he says flatly.

"Water under the bridge."

"Tony-"

"I said it's fine," Tony cuts him off with a snap before shooing him away. "Away with you. I'm busy – need to get this done for Pepper."

Steve's broad shoulders slump noticeably at being dismissed without Tony ever looking up from his work.

Sensing Tony's agitation and – bewilderingly enough – jealousy through their pack bond, Brock leaves Joey with his Papa and walks up to Steve, patting him on a beefy bicep sympathetically. "There, there, Cap. He's just cranky. Give him some time." The omega gingerly tugs him back to where James is standing a few feet away with the baby.

Satisfied that the disheartened Alpha is sufficiently distracted with more time to spend with Joey, Brock saunters over to where Tony's just finished putting together what looks like the newest version of the Stark Phone. He wraps himself around his packmate and hums, nuzzling his cheek. "That wasn't very nice, Tonio."

"Well, I am not a very nice person," Tony snarks back, but calms when Brock pulls him into his chest further, and he just sorts of sags against the other omega.

"That's not true, and you know it," Brock gently chides, rubbing his taut belly.

Tony turns in Brock's arms and burrows his face in the other's neck, huffing. "You forgave him too easily."

"Is that what this is about?" Brock muses, stroking his back soothingly.

The genius pouts, "And he was hogging my godson and my Rummy."

Brock nips at his ear. "I'm here, ain't I?"

"He deserves to suffer," Tony growls.

"I think he's suffered enough," Brock murmurs as he watches Cap cradle his son against his chest, looking down at him like Joey's the most precious thing in the world. To Brock he is, but it's a pleasant surprise to see that Steve thinks so, too. Warmth fills his chest at the sight.

"No." Tony's just being petulant now.

Rolling his eyes fondly, Brock curls a finger under the shorter man's chin and lifts it up so he can see Tony's sparkling brown eyes before leaning down to kiss him quiet. The pair don't notice that the other two men in the room went suddenly quiet as well.

'Oh,' is all the small, active part of Steve's brain could come up with as the rest of him is frozen at the sight of Tony and Rumlow kissing languidly, comfortable in each other's arms.

Next to him, Bucky eyes the two omegas appreciatively before glancing at his friend. Nonchalant, he helps Steve pick up his jaw off the floor and closes his mouth for him with a pat on his cheek afterwards. "Beautiful, ain't they?" the brunet Alpha drawls out in his original Brooklyn accent, smug as can be.

"Yeah," Steve sighs, before quickly realizing what he just said out loud and turns a bright pink.

He blushes harder when the kiss turns a little dirty, Tony's tongue flicking out for a taste before Brock pulls away completely, making the shorter man whine.

The sound goes straight down Steve's spine and suddenly he wants to be the one to make Tony sound like that. 'Oh no,' Steve thinks in the back of his mind, eyes wide in horror as his cock perks up a little and gives an interested twitch.

'At least he's purring again,' Brock thinks as Tony happily rubs their cheeks together, scenting him possessively. He catches eyes with James and his mate waggles his eyebrows at him, mischievous like an imp.

Confused, Brock cocks his head a little in question though he's careful not to dislodge Tony, and James flicks his eyes at Steve before staring back at him with a devious smirk.

With a raised brow, Brock's eyes lift and catch Steve's this time, noting how flushed Cap's normally pale complexion is. The moment he's caught looking, the blond does his best impersonation of a tomato and hastily looks down at Joey in his arms.

Brock blinks, and then he mirrors the wolfish grin his mate has on his face.

Cap had been looking at Tony. Cap had been looking at Tony _like he wanted to throw him down on the floor and ravish him right then and there._

Oh, this is going to be **fun**.

* * *

With some coaxing, Brock manages to get Tony to call it a night and come watch a movie with them on the communal floor.

Tony doesn't admit it, but it's been a little lonely around here since his science bro left for another missionary trip to India and Thor's back in Asgard to deal with Loki. The wonder twins and Cap flit in between active missions, the tower and SHIELD, and when they are here, they're hiding on their respective floors to recuperate, too exhausted or too preoccupied with something else to make time for Movie Night.

Tony feels better now that he's not alone anymore in his big tower by himself with just his bots and JARVIS to keep him company. Not that they're inadequate company as they are his beloved children after all, but he's got his Rummy and his Rummy's James as well as their pup now in his pack.

Rhodey is on another tour with the military and Pepper's busy being awesome and running his company, but they'd been proud and happy to know that he's expanding his inner circle.

He snuggles his face closer to Brock's stomach from his spot splayed out on the couch, his legs hanging over the arm and his head in the other omega's lap. James is on Brock's other side book-ending him, his natural arm around his mate's shoulders.

Brock, squished in the middle, merely leans into his Alpha's side as he runs his fingers through Tony's hair.

Steve is in an armchair on Bucky's left, Joey safely ensconced in the crook of his arm.

With the movie playing in the background and knowing his packmates nearby and safe in his den, Tony drifts off to sleep in minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

After his little epiphany down in the lab and realizing his underlining feelings for Tony, Steve's determined to court the engineer as well as earn his forgiveness.

He slowly wears him down with homemade food, which grants him more access to the lab.

Initially Tony's suspicious, but after taking a bite of the delicious ham and cheese omelet Steve had first presented him with, he grudgingly accepts the change in routine.

Now that he's been given permission, Steve spends just as much time down there as Brock and Bucky, playing with Joey or the bots which Tony reluctantly finds endearing. Sometimes he'll bring his sketchbook and draw as Tony tinkers away on various upgrades and projects or busies himself with _**Science!©**_

Meanwhile, James and Brock scheme and play matchmaker.

They're all down in the lab for the new arm Tony's been busying himself with for the past few weeks, because as he'd told James, "I will not let you go around with that gross Soviet atrocity to my eyes – as well as to modern science – any longer! Not when I can build you another one better – from scratch!"

He took his time on this project as it's going to be connected directly to the soldier's nervous system, and Tony's obviously much more familiar with wires and bolts than flesh and blood. He did some scans of the arm to come up with preliminary schematics to play with, then read up on some biology and human anatomy as well as consulted Bruce in India and Dr. Helen Cho in Korea before he started building and assembly.

Now, he feels ready to present it to James.

The genius did not disappoint. The upgrade is made of a much lighter metal alloy than the old, heavy, clunky arm, and it's jammed packed with as many weapons and state of the art tech Tony could possibly think of and fit into it, yet the design remains sleek and streamlined.

As Tony explains, James will be able to feel not just pressure, but temperature and textures too with this new arm, almost like the one he was born with and lost.

It's a technological marvel and a ground breaker in prosthetics for both the health-care and science communities.

James might have teared up a little when he saw it for the first time.

"It's so beautiful," he whispers in awe and turns to Tony who looks pleased as punch. "Can I try it on now?"

"Sure thing, Buckaroo! Just let me get you set up because this baby's ready to go." Tony ushers the Alpha into the chair and whirlwinds around the lab in preparation for the procedure. "All right, I'm ready when you are." With a glance at Bucky, he gets a nod and begins the removal process.

With the help of JARVIS, he bypasses and disables Hydra's safety measures in the old arm. Once that's out of the way, it's only a matter of disconnecting certain wires, unscrewing and unlatching the releases, and the arm pops off out of the socket with a loud thud onto the worktable, leaving the stub behind.

Tony is quick to attach the new model, and when it clicks and latches into place, everything goes live and online seamlessly. Peering at Bucky's face, it's like watching a flower blossom in the sun – his smile blooms in increments until it stretches across his face and his eyes are alight with joy.

"How are you doing so far? Does it hurt at all or anything?" Tony checks in as he makes some final adjustments.

"No," Bucky murmurs in awe, making a fist with his new and improved arm, flexing his muscles. "No, I'm swell, doll." Nearby, Brock purrs in approval.

"Good, good. Let's do some quick exercises just to make sure everything's A-okay." Tony places his hand on the metal arm. "Do you feel that?"

Bucky's wide eyes look down at his hand dumbly, "Yeah, I feel it. I feel everything."

"Heat, sensation?"

"Yeah. Just like my flesh one."

"Good." The genius moves to grab a wrench off off another table and chucks it at Bucky, "Think fast!"

"Tony!" Steve chides as he bounces Joey up and down in his arms, but Tony flaps a hand at him.

"He's fine, Cap. Look!" He gestures to Bucky, who had caught the wrench with his new arm. "Reflexes are up to speed. Excellent!" Tony claps his hands, smug like the cat who caught the canary.

Brock steps up to his mate and whistles, impressed. "Gorgeous work, babe," he compliments Tony as he strokes an admiring hand down the new metal plating, smirking devilishly when James shivers at his touch. Hungry light blue eyes watch him from beneath long sooty lashes as he delicately traces over the blue piping that lines the newly painted white star with a soft fingertip.

"I live to please," Tony jests, and comes forward when James finally looks away from his _lyubimaya_ and crooks a metallic finger at him.

His resulting yelp is muffled against the soldier's lips when James yanks him in by his tanktop to show him just how much he appreciates the new arm.

They pull apart, breathless. " _Spasib_ _o, k_ _otenok_ ," James nudges his nose with his own, and Tony preens.

"You're welcome, sugarplum." They nuzzle against each other some more before remembering they're not alone and turn face to Brock.

"Don't stop on my account," the agent smiles crookedly, giving them each a teasing kiss of his own as he pets their hair, "I was enjoying the show." His smile turns sly when he throws over his shoulder, "What about you, Steve?"

At the sound of his name, Steve's body suddenly jerks to life and his face turns beat red. He looks around wildly and starts to sputter out in a panic, before looking down at Joey, "Uh, oh _wow_ , will you look at that! I think Joey needs his diaper changed - isn't that right, little buddy? Let's just go and get that taken care of, shall we?" The Captain does an about-face and promptly books it out of there like the hounds of hell were on his heels.

Tony stares after him with a frown, "What's his problem?"

He doesn't notice his packmates sharing conspiring grins with each other behind him.

* * *

Babysitting Joey quickly becomes a Thing for Steve and Tony, much to Steve's utter delight and despite Tony's qualms about being paired up with Cap.

Bucky is always thinking up of ideas to take his mate out on the town, just the two of them, and Brock can't say he minds much at all.

Recently, the two of them have been running themselves ragged, Brock with getting back into the swing of things at SHIELD and hitting the gym to work himself back to peak condition after getting the green light from his doctors, while James is busy completing the last of his evaluations to be cleared for field work by both SHIELD medical and Tony's independent assessment as well as Bruce's, who'd arrived back at the Tower from his self-imposed mission in India.

They're in desperate need of a date – just a night to themselves for a bit, and Steve had eagerly agreed to watch over Joey.

Tony, not trusting the blond Alpha just yet with his youngest pack member, loudly declares he's going to be joining babysitting duty again, too.

He just didn't expect Steve to look so damn happy about it when he said it.

So, it's now officially their Thing.

Tony's not sure how to feel about it all just yet.

He's brought out of his thoughts when Brock emerges from the bathroom.

"My, don't you clean up well," Tony hums in approval, his eyes raking down his fellow omega's figure.

Brock smirks at him, nice and slow and lascivious.

He had donned on a pair of dark washed jeans and a black dress shirt with the first two buttons undone, the sleeves rolled up to show off his strong corded forearms. A silver chain with a simple skull and crossbones pendant – a surprise from his Alpha – hangs from around his neck, and as he was exiting the bathroom, he'd been fiddling with a sleek black and silver watch on his wrist Tony had gifted to him as a welcoming present not too long ago.

His scarred handsome face is clean shaven and his short black hair is combed neatly, carefully styled with some gel. Some nice leather loafers completed the ensemble.

"Oh, Rummy, I could just eat you up," Tony purrs and slips off the bed to slink closer, pressing up against Brock's body as his clever hands slip around his fellow omega's waist to cup his ass and squeeze playfully.

Brock rumbles and rubs their cheeks together, scenting Tony, before pulling back enough for a soft, sensual kiss, his arms snaking around the genius's shoulders to hold him close.

"Mmh," Tony sighs when they part, "You're so good at that."

"You ain't so bad yourself there, Mr. Stark," Brock murmurs and runs his fingers through Tony's silky hair. It was getting a little long again, just enough to start curling at the ends. Tony purrs at his touch.

"Do you have to go out tonight?" Tony whines, nuzzling at his face cutely, "I suddenly want you all to myself."

"I'm all yours tomorrow, babe," Brock promises. "James needs me tonight, so it'll be up to you and Cap to look after Joey in the meantime, yeah? I need you to play nice. Think of my pup, all right? He'll need his godfather to take good care of him."

"You play dirty," Tony pouts, "Using my godson against me."

"You know it," Brock pecks his lips, "but you love it."

Tony huffs but acquiesces, grumbling, "Oh, all _right_. Fine."

"You're the best, Tonio," Brock croons, and kisses him once more.

"'Course I am. I'm Tony fucking Stark," the inventor boasts, and Brock chuckles as he tugs Tony by the hand out of his bedroom to meet up with his mate and Steve.

They find the two Alphas playing peek-a-boo with Joey in the living room, and damn it all if it isn't one of the cutest things Tony's ever seen.

The baby looks up from his Papa's lap at their entrance and squirms around, reaching out for his Daddy.

"Hey, buddy," Brock coos and lifts him up into his arms to smother him in kisses, much to Joey's delight. "You gonna be good for your _padrino_ and Cap? Hm?"

Joey answers by bumping his face against Brock's, mouthing at his scars contently, making Brock wrinkle his nose as he tries not to smile. He fails.

"Scenting me, huh? I see how it is."

The Alphas laugh. Next to him, Tony snorts before he swiftly steals the baby for himself, crooning sweet nothings to Joey in his native Italian as he walks towards the couch.

James swaps places with the genius and stands to greet his mate. "There's my fella," he murmurs and cups Brock's face in his mismatched hands to kiss him, long and slow.

Brock hums and hooks his fingers through his Alpha's belt loops to keep him close.

"You look amazing," James lovingly compliments him once they part, rubbing their noses together gently.

"I could say the same for you," Brock rumbles, taking in the dark pressed slacks and the tucked-in grey button up that accentuated his mate's strong shoulders and muscled biceps. He runs a hand down James' firm chest in approval.

"Thanks, sugar. It's all for you," James kisses him again with a cheeky grin. "I'm all yours. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, lemme just say goodbye again." Brock moves to the couch with his Alpha trailing him to where Cap's resumed their riveting game of peek-a-boo with Joey, Tony looking on in fascinated observation. The agent snorts under his breath before leaning down to peck Joey on the head. "Be good, kiddo."

Tony waves one of Joey's little hands in the air, "Bye-bye, Daddy!" Brock kisses him to shut him up. Then he turns and gives Cap a kiss too at the corner of his mouth, much to Steve's surprise.

The blond Alpha blushes deeply making Brock chuckle. "Thanks for watching my pup, Cap."

Steve smiles, bashful, "It's really no problem, Brock. My pleasure. You two have a swell time."

"Will do."

James follows suit, kissing their pup on the head and pecking Tony on the lips before planting a wet one on Steve's cheek with an obnoxious 'muah!'

He dances out of the way with a cackle when Steve swipes at him half-heartedly before hooking his metal arm around Brock, bidding the other pair adieu, and whisking his mate away onto their date.

"Call if you need anything!" Brock throws over his shoulder. He gets shooed out the door for his trouble.

* * *

Now that they're alone, Tony loathes to hand over Joey, but he does eventually under the power of Steve's sad puppy eyes, muttering to himself just how unfair an advantage that is.

He couldn't deny, though, that the sight of Cap with a baby is certainly something else. To see how natural it looks, how competent and gentle Steve is with his godson, does funny things to his chest.

As if sensing his gaze, Steve looks up at him and smiles brightly, cheeks rosy.

Tony's heart skips a beat. Then it hits him all at once.

Oh, no.

Oh, _**no**_.

'Well, shit,' he thinks.

For being such a brilliant genius otherwise, Tony sure is slow on the uptake.

* * *

When James and Brock arrive back at the Tower after dinner and a show, they stumble out of the lift into the darkened penthouse, panting a little with flushed cheeks from making out like teenagers against the elevator doors. Both raise an eyebrow at the sight that greets them.

In the background, the ending credits of a movie are still playing on the big screen but the two see that the pullout bed inside the couch has been put to use.

Of course it wasn't any old pullout bed as Tony had personally built this particular piece of furniture himself to modernize it even further, but it's a pullout bed nonetheless.

Even more interesting is that Tony and Steve are both curled up together on top of the pullout bed, their legs tangled together with little Joey sleeping peacefully and safely tucked in between the couple's slumbering bodies.

The mated pair look at each other and smirk fondly. Seems like their plan is working.

'Won't be long now,' James muses as his mate grabs a soft throw blanket from the back of the couch and pulls it up across Steve and Tony's lower halves.

Once that's done, James snags Brock around the waist again when he approaches and swiftly hauls him away down to Brock's quarters.

Their pup is in good hands.

Now it's time to get _his_ hands, one flesh and the other metal, all over his omega once more.

They're in desperate need to get _reacquainted_.

Brock can't say he minds.

* * *

"I think Cap's been courting me," Tony blurts out at breakfast the next morning.

It's just him, Brock and the baby, thankfully. Both Alphas have been out on their morning run with Sam since daybreak, the lunatics.

Brock doesn't even bother to turn around and flips another pancake.

"Congratulations. Wanna go on a double date?"

"Rummyyy," Tony whines, "Be serious."

"I am serious." Brock cranes his neck around and sees Tony pouting at him. He sighs, but smiles and shakes his head. "All right, all right. What makes you think good ol' Cap is courting you?"

Tony frowns in thought and then begins counting off of his fingers, "Well, first of all, he keeps bringing me food he's cooked for me and making me coffee just how I like it, but he also makes sure I get sleep every night. It's gotten to the point where I'm not even a little annoyed by his usual bossiness and overbearing mother-henning anymore because it's happened so often. Then – even though I had everything _perfectly_ under control, mind you – he pretty much booked it across the battlefield and came out of nowhere to demolish that rogue robot when we had to Assemble the other day, just because that particular one out of all the others was gunning for me. He also gives me drawings once a week. I have five so far."

"Yeah, I saw those hanging in the lab recently," Brock mentions, pouring on more batter into the hot skillet.

Each of the drawings featured Tony with one of his pack: one with his bots and a hologram of JARVIS's mainframe illuminating his attractive features in golden light; one with Rhodey and Pepper when they last visited the Tower to check in on him over lunch on the communal floor; one with James as Tony performed routine maintenance on the arm in the lab; one with Brock as they cuddled on the couch during Movie Night when the Avengers were all finally under one roof again with the arrival of Thor not too long ago; and one with the two ex-Hydra mates together laughing with him about something little Joey did, the pup sitting on his godfather's lap and looking up to give him an adorable gummy smile.

At first glance they almost looked like photographs – they were all so beautifully drawn. The main focus, though, had clearly been on Tony throughout. He'd been gorgeously rendered on paper, down to the most stunningly minute detail, which had all been pulled from an eidetic memory improved by the super serum.

Brock hums, noncommittal, "So, he's proven that he can provide for you and protect you, and that he possesses quite the skill. Sounds about right. Now the question is: What are you going to do about it?"

Tony's brow furrows and he opens his mouth to speak, but before he could answer, JARVIS interrupts them, "Excuse me, Sir, Agent Rumlow, but Sir have an incoming call from Master Wayne."

* * *

kotenok/котенок/kitten

spasibo/Спасибо/thank you

lyubimaya/любимая/beloved

padrino/godfather


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, my Bruce Wayne is a combo of his canon version's two major personas, Brucie Wayne the Playboy and of course, the Batman. I like to imagine he'd turn out like this if his parents were still alive, which they are here in the fic: an incorrigible flirt with a knack for solving anything with his cultivated, superior detective skills. The best of both worlds. :D**

* * *

"Bunny!" Tony shouts and runs down the rooftop helicopter platform to jump into his old friend's strong arms just as the bigger man descends from his private aircraft. "I've missed you," he purrs and rubs their cheeks together, nuzzling into the other omega with a happy chirp.

"Bambi." Bruce Wayne chuckles at Tony's antics and cradles him close, nuzzling him in return with a purr of his own, his low baritone rasp smooth and warm like dark, oozing, melted chocolate, "I've missed you too, darling."

"How are your parents and the kiddos? Did your flock of adopted offspring like the presents I sent them?"

Bruce smiles, indulgent, "Mother and Father send their love, as do Cass and the boys. They are all ecstatic with their new SI toys. Damian is particularly fond of that hover board you gave him. Alfred, not so much."

They share a chuckle and a quick friendly kiss.

"I'll have to come visit soon. I've missed Alfred's pastries."

Brock, who had stayed behind while the two greeted each other, wanders closer to them with Joey hitched up on his hip as Tony shimmies down Bruce's muscular torso back onto his feet, an arm around his fellow billionaire's waist. Tony, Brock notes with a smirk, is noticeably shorter than their guest, coming up only to Wayne's chin at best.

Tony grins up at the other brunet heading their way before introducing his two companions with a grand, sweeping hand gesture when Brock reaches them, "Rummy, this is my good friend, Bruce Wayne. Bunny, this is Agent Brock Rumlow of SHIELD, Alpha Team STRIKE Commander."

"Hello, Agent Rumlow. A pleasure to meet you," Bruce greets with a dazzling smile and the two shake hands.

Brock smirks in reply and takes a step closer, their hands still clasped together. "Likewise, but call me Brock," he rumbles invitingly.

"Then please, by all means, call me Bruce," the taller man's smile turns sultry before he slowly lets go, the tip of his middle finger lightly trailing down the inside of Brock's palm. Bruce's bright blue eyes take in the subtle shiver and lidded caramel gaze of the agent before they fall to the baby in Brock's arms, "And who is this?"

"This is my son, Joey."

"Hello, little one," the Gothamite coos, and wiggles a finger for Joey to latch on to. Brock's pup does so with a giggle. "May I?"

Brock hesitates for a moment, but in the end he nods and hands over his baby boy to the other man, watching as his son settles in the careful arms of this new omega without fuss. Hell, if Joey likes Bruce as much as he's starting to, then Brock is definitely all for helping out this coming heat week.

Tony watches their interactions with giddy exuberance and reels them both in for a cuddle with Joey in the middle. This week's going to be fucking awesome!

* * *

When a sad, lonely Bruce Wayne had called to inform Tony about his impending heat – and how his chosen Alpha was dumb and indecisive between him and another, which made Bruce do the deciding for him and took himself out of the equation – Tony didn't hesitate to invite the other billionaire over to the Tower.

Bruce is in luck. Not only does he get his old friend to spend his heat with, but Brock had volunteered his services to help as well. His spirits are most definitely raised.

The trio head into the Tower where Bruce meets Brock's Alpha and Tony's, er, unofficial intended, though the genius doesn't introduce Steve as such. Bruce could tell, though. It doesn't take a genius to realize how Steve looks at Tony when the other isn't looking, and how awkward and almost shy Tony gets around Steve before he shakes himself out of it and deflects with vigor.

The two soldiers shake Bruce's hand with a friendly smile and scent him cordially in turn, first James, then Steve, when the billionaire offers a wrist.

After introductions are made, Tony quickly ushers them all to the entertainment room on the communal floor so Bruce could get to know everyone.

The rest of the Avengers were already gathered there, so it's also a great opportunity for Tony to show Bruce off to them as well. Clint goes a little starry-eyed as Natasha merely raises an eyebrow and nods hello. Thor booms out his salutations while their own resident Bruce adjusts his glasses and gives an uncertain smile as he politely greets their new guest.

The Gothamite takes it all in stride with his natural poise and charm, and the evening progresses rather pleasantly from there when all things were said and done, Bruce comfortably sandwiched in between Tony and Brock on a couch as Thor tells them all yet another riveting tale of his adventures in the nine realms.

* * *

A couple days later, Bruce is just getting cozy with Tony's teammates after breakfast when his heat hits him full on rather unexpectedly. Thankfully both Tony and Brock are prepared, and quick to whisk him away to the penthouse.

A special sparsely decorated room with floor to ceiling windows, predominated by a large, plush, circular bed in the center of it – swathed in the softest, silkiest black sheets money can by, and enclosed behind a reinforced glass wall with a hidden entry way to prevent scents from leaking out should someone open the main door – had already been fully stocked with all the things they might need for the upcoming week ahead.

The two packmates bunker down for the long haul and quickly strip Bruce and themselves of their clothes, itching to soothe their fellow omega when Bruce starts to whimper in discomfort.

They empathize. Heat cramps really are the worst.

* * *

During heat week, James is a good Alpha. Since he already has his mate, he's allowed near the other omegas to dote on them too: to help keep them all fed, hydrated, and pretty much act as their manservant should they need anything.

He also doubles as their protection and stands guard by the door just in case anyone starts to get any ideas.

Steve wants to help, but because he's currently unclaimed, Bucky won't let him near the omegas. Instincts and all. That's especially true since his mate is in the omega pile, so allowing another Alpha anywhere near close enough to get a whiff is just not going to fly with Bucky with all the pheromones running rampant in the air, reinforced glass wall or no.

Steve's allowed to make food, though, that Bucky delivers to the omega pile, so the blond sticks with that in order to feel somewhat useful in his fretting.

He's on his way to deliver their latest meals and knocks on the door when he doesn't immediately see Bucky near the entrance way.

After a beat or two, the door opens up and Bucky's standing there, but he's not where Steve's eyes land. Luckily, the tray of food has been taken from his nerveless fingers before he could drop it. He can hear Bucky speaking, but it's sounds like he's underwater to Steve because just over his best friend's shoulder is the most mesmerizing sight he's ever seen.

Bruce Wayne is laid out on the spacious bed naked as the day he was born just like the other two omegas with him, his long shapely legs spread wide and wanton, hitched around Brock's trim waist. The STRIKE Commander is living up to his title judging by the sounds Bruce is producing, rhythmically pistoning his hips in and out between Bruce's thighs, sweat gleaming off their flushed skin enticingly. While all this visual stirs arousal in Steve, the one his dilated blue eyes end up glued to is Tony.

The genius is sitting astride Bruce's face opposite Brock, hands planted by Bruce's sides on the bed as he arches his back and grinds his ass onto the Gothamite's wicked tongue, Bruce gripping his cheeks and spreading them wide with his big greedy hands. Tony's brow is scrunched up in concentration and his mouth falls open in pleasure, a pink tongue peaking out between his glossy, kiss-bruised lips.

The glass wall may block out scents but it's not completely soundproof. With Steve's sensitive hearing, he could clearly hear the little 'hunh, _huhn'_ s Tony lets out under his breath, and suddenly Captain America's hard enough to pound nails.

Then Bruce tosses his head back away from Tony's loose wet hole and gasps for breath, pushing Tony down his broad chest despite the other's whine of protest. His lips and chin glisten with Tony's slick, and Steve wants to lick it all up.

Tony quickly gets with the program when he sees where Bruce is urging him to, and he scrambles eagerly to his knees only to sink down onto Bruce's thick hot cock with a long erotic moan until he bottoms out.

He throws his arms around Brock's shoulders – the agent still faithfully plowing himself into Bruce over and over again without missing a beat – and clings for dear life as his body starts to bounce and gyrate and writhe, swapping spit in messy, open-mouthed kisses with his lovely omega-sister while he works himself open on Bruce's impressive cock. A pretty blush stains high on their cheeks as the two of them fuck Bruce and suck on each other's tongues.

Below them, Bruce licks his lips and thumbs open Tony's full ass even wider to watch his cock disappear into Tony's slick little hole over and over and _over_ again. He smirks triumphantly when Tony wails, and shifts his hips a smidgen, aiming to strike Tony's hot spot every single time now that he's found it. Groping blindly around the bed, Bruce finds the little remote he's looking for and flicks it up a notch.

Brock immediately tenses and starts to thrust even harder into him after that, mindlessly eating at Tony's mouth before he hides his face in Tony's neck and keens desperately.

Confused, Tony's eyes sluggishly blink open, and then he's suddenly looking right at the frozen blond in the doorway.

"Steve," he gasps, surprised, but doesn't get much further than that as Bruce's dick nails his prostate just right and he suddenly cums untouched without warning, his eyes rolling back and fluttering shut in ecstasy, "o-oh! _Oh!_ "

With a sexy groan of their own, both Bruce and Brock follow him in his little death not long after.

Steve gulps, his mouth dry as the Sahara as he witnesses the omega he's been secretly courting orgasm spectacularly along with the others right before his very eyes.

The spell is suddenly broken though, and he's quickly snapped out of it when a threatening growl resonates from right in front of him. His first instinct is to growl back, and his eyes meet the wild grey ones of his best friend.

"Steve," Bucky rumbles, "I think it's time for you to leave."

Steve bristles at that, shoulders hunching to make himself look bigger, and snarls loudly. He doesn't want to back down, he realizes, much to his own bewilderment. This is bad.

Seeing this as a challenge, Bucky squares off with Steve and suddenly roars in the blond's face, his canines flashing viciously. But before things could get out of hand –

"Winter."

\- James takes a breath and calms at the sound of his mate's gravelly voice. He tilts his head in Brock's direction to show that he's listening, though his wary, unblinking eyes never leave Steve's. Only when the blond calms as well and breaks eye contact to look at Brock does he do the same. He smirks when he sees Steve blush hotly out of the corner of his eye, but can't really fault the other Alpha as he takes in the sight of his mate.

Brock had gently worked the vibrating plug out of his hole – silver and plated with a white star outlined in blue on the bottom courtesy of Tony – and slick slowly trickles down the inside of his muscled thighs when it came loose. Tony finally kills the buzzing sound with the remote from his spot on his back, nestled cozily against Bruce's chest. Above him the Gothamite was on his side, his head propped up on a loose fist to watch the proceedings as his other hand lazily traced patterns on Tony's toned stomach.

Brock drops the toy on a discarded towel on the floor and languidly stretches, unashamed of his scarred body. He feels four pairs of eyes drinking him in hungrily and revels in the attention before turning to the Alphas by the door. Following his lead, his fellow omegas also turn to observe the super soldiers in vague interest. Both Alphas are hard, but it doesn't appear to be a priority for either at the moment.

"Steve." The blond straightens to attention as he's being addressed. Brock gives him a lazy smile. Cute. "Don't get me wrong," Brock starts soothingly, "I think I can speak for all three of us when I say we appreciate your fucking delicious cooking, but for everyone's sake here, I think it's time for you to go now."

Steve's shoulders droop and his gaze fall to the floor as he nods dejectedly. From his spot on the bed, Bruce croons in sympathy and Tony peeks up at Steve through his long dark lashes, an unreadable look in his lidded amber eyes.

Brock immediately coos at the blond, "Aww, honey. Please don't take it personally. It's just for a little while longer until all these damn pheromones cool down, and instincts don't flare up unnecessarily, okay? Merely a precaution."

"Yes, I understand," Steve responds, but they all could tell he's still a little upset by the fact that he can't help any further due to the potential of his more hardwired, biological responses.

"Maybe next time," says Brock and shoots a look at Tony. The genius merely murrs softly at him and snuggles closer to Bruce, not giving anything away.

Steve nods and glances at Tony as well, receiving a mysterious little smile. For the time being, that was good enough for him.

Steve turns to Bucky, "Take care of them. Jerk."

"Always, ya punk," Bucky smirks. Yeah, they're good. No harm, no foul.

Steve smiles weakly at his friend and turns to leave, closing the door behind him.

In the hallway, he leans back against the door for a moment and takes a deep shuddering breath before visibly shaking himself and straightening his posture, determined now more than ever.

He knows what he has to do – Steve pauses, then looks down – after he takes care of himself.

With that, he hobbles off to his bedroom for some quality private time alone.

Back inside, Brock crooks a finger at James to beckon his mate closer, a come-hither look in his hypnotic copper eyes, "Come feed us, Alpha. And get me my pup, will ya?"

James immediately hops to it and goes to comply, gazing at him lovingly; worshipful. "Yes, darlin'. Anything for you."

Brock purrs in satisfaction. James is such a good Alpha.

* * *

After a rather luxurious, hedonistic, pleasure-filled week, Bruce is getting ready to depart back to Gotham. He starts to make his goodbyes to his new friends, when guess who shows up?

The alpha that 'rejected' him.

"Kal," Bruce utters in surprise, dark winged eyebrows raised.

Tony stares at the newcomer floating outside in front of one of the large windows of the entertainment room with the NYC skyline as a backdrop and turns to Bruce, incredulous, "Superman?! Your chosen was Superman?! He's the one that didn't sweep you off your feet when he had the chance?! I'm gonna shove kryponite up his ass!"

Before Tony could work himself up into a spitting rant frenzy, Bruce manages to soothe him and calm him down with a quick kiss and a nuzzle. The blue-eyed man goes to open the window and speak to their unexpected guest, who feels really guilty and sorry for how things went down and had brought a courting gift – one of many to come – that doubles as a tentative peace offering.

Cautiously, Bruce opens it, taking off the lid. Nestled in the fancy gift box among parchment paper doilies is one of Ma's famous apple pies. Martha Kent's pies were Bruce's favorite, so it's a good start.

Off in the background, Tony tracks their murmured conversation and interactions like a hawk, arms crossed just under his arc reactor. "Who the hell is Lois? Lois Lane, the reporter?! Are you fucking kidding me," he mutters bitterly in Bruce's defense. Brock comes up by his side and wraps an arm around his waist to nose at his temple.

"They'll be fine," the agent say directly into his ear as they watch Superman apologize profusely and beg for a second chance to prove himself.

The Kryptonian takes Bruce's hands in his own to bring them to his lips, staring down at Bruce in reverence. Bruce looks up at him coyly from under dark sooty lashes and gives him a slow, seductive smile.

In the end, much to Tony's disgruntlement, Bruce decides to grant Kal his second – and final – chance. With stipulations, of course. Kal nods emphatically to everything he says without complaint, just happy and relieved that Bruce is willing to see him again.

Before he goes, Bruce turns back to enclose Tony and Brock in a great big hug. "Thank you for keeping me company this week. I had a lovely time sharing my heat with the two of you."

Tony gives him a squeeze around the middle. "Anytime, and I mean that, you hear me?"

Bruce chuckles, "Loud and clear."

"We'd _love_ to have you again. Ain't that right, Tonio?" Brock wiggles his eyebrows.

"Roger that," Tony leers, "Don't be a stranger, Bunny."

"I'll be back before you know it, Bambi. Please feel free to drop by the manor the next time you're in Gotham, my family would love to see you again. Bring Brock." Bruce gives them both one last parting kiss before turning to give James and Steve one each on the cheek as well. "Thank you for taking care of me. You're both wonderful Alphas."

Steve blushes and smiles boyishly, "Thank you, Bruce. It was my pleasure."

"Any time, doll face," James winks.

Bruce gives them a warm smile before he waves to the rest of the Avengers lounging on the couches, "Until next time, my friends."

A chorus of goodbyes and well wishes echo back as he's lifted into Superman's loving arms bridal style, holding onto his precious pie in its box as Kal takes him down to his limo waiting for him stories below.

Tony sighs wistfully, "I'm gonna miss him. Forgot how much fun we have when we get together."

Brock gives him a squeeze, "We'll see him again."

"Yeah." Tony quirks a smile at his fellow omega. "I'm gonna head down to the lab. Pepper's got more deadlines for me coming up, the slave driver, and she'll have me by the balls if I don't get them done on time. Then I'd owe her more shoes, at the very least."

Brock nods in understanding. Pepper Potts can be a scary, formidable woman, and Brock wouldn't want to be on her shit list either. "I'll send some grub down later."

"You're a peach, Rumbles."

Tony ducks away from the half-assed swat Brock aims at his head and scampers away chortling.

Steve watches him go.

He takes a breath to fortify himself. It was time.

The blond looks to Bucky. His best friend gives him a lopsided smile and his shoulder a good squeeze, before following his mate towards the rest of the Avengers where they're watching Thor and Clint duke it out in Mario Kart on the big screen. Joey is snoozing away oblivious the world, cradled in Bruce Banner's arms as Natasha paints her nails beside them.

Steve feels warmth pooling in his chest as he takes in his team and smiles. Then, he breathes in deep and exhales before straightening his spine and marches off after Tony.

Here goes nothing...

Ah, but first, a detour to his room to pick something up.

* * *

Before Tony could even get started on his To-Do-Or-Else-On-Pain-Of-Death-And-Despair-Courtesy-Of-Ms. Potts list, Steve corners him in the lab.

"Tony."

"Steve?" Tony blinks. What was Cap doing down here? Things had been kind of strange between them lately, awkward and stilted and charged with something in the air that Tony refuses to name, denying it entirely for fear of the unknown outcome.

Well, it looks like this is the tipping point, the climax (heh) into whatever this _thing_ may be, for better or for worse.

The resigned thought doesn't stop Tony from tensing up though when Steve reveals what he's been hiding behind his expansive back.

It's a present.

Wordlessly, the soldier places the the beautifully wrapped package onto the worktable beside them and gently pushes it towards Tony. Then, he waits.

Tony stares it. Steve's never personally delivered his tokens before, usually preferring to leave them where Tony will find them. Even then, they hadn't been gift wrapped.

With trembling hands, the genius reaches for it and methodically unravels it, so unlike his usual impatient method of just tearing and ripping into the wrapping paper until it's shredded into confetti on the very rare occasion he receives something like this from someone in his circle.

His breath hitches when yet another one of Steve's masterful drawings is revealed underneath, perhaps the last in this particular series.

This time, it's one of _them_ together. He's being held Steve's arms, cradled close to the soldier's chest like he's something precious, and the pure emotion in their eyes that Steve was able to put on paper...

Something in Tony breaks the longer he looks at how Steve views them, views _him_.

He doesn't know what to say; for the first time in a very long time, he's struck speechless.

"Tony," Steve murmurs from nearby, voice soft and deep and throaty, "It would be my greatest honor if I could call myself your Alpha. Please accept this series of gifts as a token of my deepest affections and intent for you. Will...will you be my mate?"

* * *

 **A year and a half later...**

"Peter! What are you doing? Get down from there this instant, young man!" Tony huffs with his hands on his hips. His 6-month old son laughs gleefully at him, hanging upside-down sitting on the kitchen ceiling as he was.

Joey, now two years old, giggles too from his high-chair.

"Don't you start," Tony wags a finger at his godson, fighting back a smile and failing as the pup doesn't bother to hold back and smacks his table joyfully with his little hands, cheerios flying everywhere.

His smile blossoms fully when he feels strong, muscular arms encircle his waist and leans back against his Alpha.

Steve kisses his neck lovingly. "Up to trouble already?"

"I blame you and your super soldier genes entirely. Look at what you did. When Rum and Buck get back from their second honeymoon, I'm going to let them have it for abandoning me with these little rugrats. JARVIS! Make a note."

"Duly noted, Sir."

With warmth filling his belly, Steve grins at JARVIS's put-upon tone as Tony continues to babble and rant without heat, his omega's bright brown eyes sparkling with contentment as his hands wave and flail with his words.

The babies stare at him with delight and continue to laugh ecstatically, enthralled and highly entertained by his silly antics.

Life is good.

* * *

 **A/N: Epilogue is next!**


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

They're lounging in Brock's room when Tony pipes up from his spot sprawled out on top of his omega sister, lowering his tablet onto Brock's chest. "Hey, Rumbles..."

"Hm?" Brock grunts as he flips a page in the paperback he's reading before tucking his hand back behind his head. The pups have been whisked away by Clint and Natasha for the weekend, so all Brock wanted to do was soak in some relaxation time while he's able. He blinks when Tony trails a finger over his face.

"Are your scars fading?" Brock pauses for a moment and blinks again when Tony pokes his cheek. He bookmarks his place and slowly places his book aside on the nightstand to give Tony his full attention.

"Are my scars fading?" he parrots.

"Yeah," the genius mumbles, his brow furrowed as he takes in every detail of Brock's face more closely. He thumbs the place just under Brock's left eye, "It looks like the skin is smoothing over."

"What?" Baffled, Brock urges Tony to roll over, "Let me up, babe, I need to see this."

The agent hurries over to the bathroom and flip on the light, staring hard into the mirror above the sink to find that Tony is right. His scars do look like they're fading. Hell, there barely even visible. "How the hell...?"

"Didn't you tell me before, that you were injected with a derivative version of the serum James has in him during your long-ass Hydra stint?" Tony mentions as he meanders over to lean against the door jam. "Though it doesn't exactly explain why you suddenly look, at the very least, ten years younger now that I'm looking closely."

He's right again. Brock can't find one single crease or indent on his face now that's he's actively trying to find one. In fact, he's looking at a face he hasn't seen in decades. The agent turns to Tony to say something, but then frowns.

Tony blinks at his staring. "What?"

"Guess I ain't the only one with the Benjamin Button problem."

Perplexed, Tony turns to face the mirror too.

"Unless you've stopped by the salon recently, your grays are all gone," Brock points out, running his fingers through the inventor's short hair, "and you don't look like you have any more wrinkles either."

"...Holy shit," Tony deadpans. He abruptly leans in over the sink, gazing at his reflection with a critical eye. Then unceremoniously, he begins stripping, whipping off his shirt and pants to examine the rest of his body clad only in his Captain America boxers. "Well, that would kind of explain why I've been able to lift things around in the lab a little easier like I used to back in the day - god, I sound so old - I just thought all that extra training with our soldier boys was finally paying off," Tony mutters. The engineer's always been in good shape, keeping up with maintaining his svelte figure, but everything seems a bit little...firmer now all around.

Brock pats him on the back, "You were doing well," he mentions before sighing as he stares at himself again, "So it ain't the whatever-something I'd gotten from before, if it's effecting us both now."

"The questions still remain, though," Tony muses, poking at his abs which are all tighter than he remembers them being, "Who? What? When? Where, and How?"

* * *

With those questions in mind, the two omegas make it down to Bruce's lab to have the other resident scientist run some preliminary tests on them.

The results stun them all.

"The serum?!" Tony gapes at the holo-screen in front of him. "I have the serum in me? How?!"

"Three guesses," Brock snorts, crossing his arms, "And the first two don't count."

Poor Bruce realizes it before Tony does, and the beta's face catches on fire. TMI.

Tony groans and rubs at his face, "When I get my hands on Steve..."

"He'll meet the same fate as James if we find out they'd been keeping secrets from us, I'd reckon."

Amber eyes meet copper. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That punishment is in order? Hell yeah."

"Agreed." Tony turns and smiles sweetly at Bruce, "How's our pet project coming along?"

Bruce coughs and adjusts his glasses, "Still in the trial stages. I'll have JARVIS update you once they're completed."

"Excellent! Don't wait up, Brucie. Me and Rummy will be scheming. J, let me know when things wrap up, won't you?"

"Of course, Sir."

"C'mon, Rummy. Time to plot the demise of our dear old Alphas."

Brock smirks. "Heh, this should be fun. Nothing like a little 'Order through Pain', eh?"

Tony's smile is wicked as he rubs his hands together gleefully and waggles his eyebrows. "Depends on what _kind_ of pain, my dear Rumlow."

* * *

Steve and Bucky return to the Tower from their day trip around Coney Island, tired but happy. The soldiers ask JARVIS where their wayward mates are and they make their way to the floor James shares with Brock, heading towards the bathroom where the AI said the two brunets were located.

Steve pushes the door open and a wall of steam greets them. Inside, they find their two omegas soaking in the large in-ground Jacuzzi, Brock lounging back in one of the built-in seats with his elbows resting on the edge of the tub with Tony straddling his hips.

The agent has his head tipped back and his eyes closed as Tony concentrates on shaving the last of his five o'clock shadow away, leaving nice smooth olive skin in the wake of the old fashioned straight razor he's currently wielding. Water bubbled around their waists, lapping at their bare skin enticingly.

"There," Tony murmurs and puts aside the razor to grab a soft plush hand towel, wiping away the last of the shaving cream from Brock's face. "Mmm, so handsome," the genius purrs and leans in for a hot, steamy kiss. A sexy growl rumbles from Brock when Tony flicks his tongue teasingly against his lips.

The pair break apart when James whistles at them appreciatively. "Well, aren't you two a sight for sore eyes. If this is what the two of you have been up to lately, mind if we join ya?" he leers.

The smile quickly disappears though when both Alphas sense the drop in temperature as two pairs of unblinking brown eyes – one amber honey, the other liquid copper - turn to stare them down. Instinctively, the soldiers stand at attention.

"Hmm," Tony narrows his eyes and pretends to ponder while Brock nuzzles at him lazily, "I don't know. What do you think, Rums?"

"I think," Brock drawls as he slowly strokes up and down Tony's back, "that Alphas who withhold information from their mates don't deserve to have such a nice reward. Don't you agree, babe?"

The two soldiers stiffen up at that.

"You're absolutely right," Tony nods, "Not informing your mate about the potential side-effects of the super soldier serum flowing through your veins - that you _may_ havesuspected were occurring during _actual_ mating - is a rather serious breach of trust, if you ask me."

"It was Bucky's idea!" Steve suddenly blurts out and the brunet next to him sputters and punches him hard in the arm.

"What the hell, punk?!"

Brock sends a smirk Tony's way, "Heh, you lost. Yours cracked first."

"God dammit, Steve," Tony grouses. Now he has to shave off his signature goatee, too.

Brock loses the smirk when he turns back to the soldiers. "Explain," he barks out. In his arms, Tony shivers deliciously. Mm, Brock's especially hot when he goes all Commander on their Alphas.

James cows under his mate's intimidating glare, "We didn't mean to hold out on ya, darlin', honest. It just slipped our minds, what with in between recent missions and all."

"A-and we hadn't noticed the changes right away," Steve continues, wringing his hands nervously, "They were all so small and subtle that must have happened over time. It's just...one day in the lab, I looked up and saw Tony hefting up an engine I knew he couldn't have done just a few months ago. That's what made me start paying closer attention to the little things."

"And then your scars, _vozlyublennyy._ When Steve told me about Tony, it made me look for those things in you, too. We didn't want to tell you right away, just in case we were wrong with our suspicions."

"We were going to talk to you both, really, but it looks like you two discovered it for yourselves before we got the chance to."

"Please don't be mad." Two sets of big, blue puppy eyes are aimed at them, begging for forgiveness.

Tony and Brock share a look. The genius quirks an eyebrow in question and Brock relents with a sigh. So much for 'Order through Pain'. "All right, all right. Damn," he runs his hand through his short black hair in exasperation, "You're forgiven."

Both Alphas sag in relief.

"But," Tony adds, just when they think the coast is clear, "to make sure this kind of secrets keeping thing doesn't happen again, as punishment, you two will be accompanying us to Bruce's Birthday Bash in Gotham tonight. It's gonna be the biggest party of the year, which means pretentious uppity rich people and paparazzi galore, _and,"_ Tony smiles viciously, "the dress code is black tie."

The two soldiers throw their heads back groan out loud, much to Brock's amusement and Tony's unholy glee.

They _hate_ black tie events.

* * *

Bucky tugs at black bow tie half-heartedly even though it's made from the finest materials money can buy. Just the fact that he has it around his neck makes him uncomfortable.

Standing next to him, Steve isn't fairing much better though he hides it more successfully.

He scowls when the blond smacks his hand down back to his side for the millionth time that night already. "Knock it off, Buck, or we'll never hear the end of it," Steve mutters out of the corner of his mouth. Tony had forced the two suit shopping and had dragged Brock along for the ride not too long ago, claiming they were all going to need it eventually, sooner rather than later. Along with two custom fitted suits each, Tony insisted on a tuxedo for 'just in case'. Bucky had picked a tuxedo jacket with tails half in spite, but it kind of backfired on him. Tony had loved the idea so much, he'd grabbed one for himself as well as the accessories along with it for the two of them. "Its not all that different from the dress uniforms we had back in the day."

"You say that as if they were any more comfortable than these fancy monkey suits," Bucky grumbles until Steve hushes him when their mates finally decide to make their entrance.

The two Alphas look up and almost do a double take, their eyes staying glued onto their omegas as they take in the sight of both Brock and Tony dressed to the nines. The Commander is all sharp lines and gentle slopes in his midnight tux while Tony wears his like a second skin.

The tails of the inventor's jacket accentuates his legs, and unlike Bucky, whose jacket is black on the inside, the red satin lining against the dark of Tony's pants make his legs look leaner and longer. A matching crimson bow tie and cummerbund tie it all together.

Contrary to the others' ensembles, Brock's is in all black. The only thing that isn't is his white bow tie. After admitting he'd fibbed a little bit and the dress code is actually _creative_ black tie, Tony assures them that Bruce will get a kick out of it much like his own red tie and Steve's azure blue one.

Thanks to his packmate, the handsome STRIKE leader is still as freshly clean shaven as when Steve and Bucky had witnessed earlier, but the kicker is so is _Tony._

Gone is the billionaire's signature look, and the results took years off of Tony's appearance.

"Yeah, yeah, you two look you fill. Especially you, Cap, since it's your fault I lost the damn bet in the first place," Tony gripes, peevish and feeling naked without his facial hair.

He keeps it for a reason, other than the fact that it's stylish and he rocks the devilish, debonair look. Without it, he looks downright juvenile even before factoring in the super serum issue that's cropped up recently. Baby Face and Bambi eyes weren't exactly very helpful when you needed to have the world take you seriously while you're trying to take over your father's legacy.

Beside him, Brock smirks. "I dunno why yer bitchin', Tonio. I think you look absolutely _ravishing_ ," he gushes playfully, gruff voice smoothing into something smoky and seductive as he fawns all over Tony, the tease.

"I could say the same for you, you sexy thing, you," Tony gives him a flirtatious wink and throws his arms around him, peppering kisses all over his smooth face obnoxiously and making Brock chuckle.

"Actually, I think that's our line," Bucky utters, in a total daze.

Tony gives the Alpha an impish grin and wiggles his eyebrows, "You say the nicest things, muffin."

"Bucky's right. Brock, Tony, you two look...just...Wow," Steve stammers as his brain tries to reboot at the sight of their two beautiful omegas together, as always. "You're breathtaking, sweetheart," he murmurs reverently, stars in his eyes.

Brock dips his chin graciously to acknowledge the stroke to his ego, and to his endless amusement, Tony blushes and scratches at his cheek self-consciously in a rare moment of embarrassment.

"Thanks, love," he mumbles, and accepts his Alpha in his space when Steve steps up to him, gently caressing his bare face with those big strong hands of his. Out of the corner of his eye, Tony sees Bucky sneaking closer to his own mate until the soldier could do the same.

Brock holds still as James runs a thumb over the nonexistent scars and places a delicate kiss just under his omega's left eye where most of the reminders used to be. The Alpha nuzzles close and purrs, "My gorgeous guy," and gets a low rumble in return.

Tony lets them all indulge in the moment a little longer before stepping back and clearing his throat, clapping his hands together briskly. "Okay, chop, chop! As lovely as cuddling up with you Alphas always is, we better get going."

Steve just smiles cutely at him and leans in for a quick kiss before Tony moves to snatch up the two top hats waiting on the coffee table, first plopping the plain black one onto Bucky's head and then the one with the decorated red ribbon circling the base onto his own. A couple of canes are leaning against the couch, and Tony grabs the fancier one for himself before shoving the other into Bucky's hands.

"I know you have at least two knives and a gun on you at all times, but this has a little something extra I built in 'specially for you as a 'Plan B'. Just be sure to activate it with the beauty that is your left hand if and when the time comes," Tony winks mischievously.

Bucky smirks and twirls the cane with one hand. " _Spasibo_ , _kotenok_." This, at least, turns out to be a nice silver lining to the evening. Is it bad of him to hope for something to happen at the party just so he could test it out tonight? Probably.

As if sensing his thoughts, Steve sends him a pointed look and Bucky pouts at him.

Spoiled sport. He never lets him have any fun, and new toys from Tony are _always_ fun.

* * *

Unfortunately for Bucky, nothing exciting of the sort happens when they get to Gotham.

Bruce's blue eyes light up when he sees them and Tony practically runs over to him to close the distance, getting wrapped up in those big, strong arms like a long lost lover.

Brock casually wanders over and he gets pulled into their embrace, laughing at their impromptu love fest but hugging Bruce back all the same, Tony tucked under his other arm.

"Oh my, did you lose a bet, Bambi?" Bruce inquires as he strokes first Tony's cheeks then Brock's with curious fingertips. "So smooth."

The three get caught up as Steve and Bucky reach them, Bruce greeting the Alphas with a kiss on the cheek.

They meet Bruce's Alpha again, this time as his alias Clark Kent. "At least he cleans up nice, Bunny," Tony mutters, eyeing Kent's combed hair and immaculate Armani suit – no doubt Bruce's handiwork - and remembering the reporter's normally rumpled appearance in his usual frumpy wardrobe choices. He gets an elbow to the ribs from Steve for his troubles as James snickers. Clark takes it in stride, pushing up his glasses and smiling sheepishly, laughing at himself.

Throughout the night, the quartet from NYC cozy up with their hosts and get acquainted with Bruce's crowd. Tony gets squeezed by Martha Wayne and Thomas shakes his hand in a firm, enthused grasp. Bruce's older, more serious Alpha twin brothers, Thomas Jr. and Lincoln, as well as Alfred, Cass and the boys all come by to say hello too, and Tony gets a chance to coo over his newest godson, two-month old Terrence, who was safely ensconced in the second youngest's arms. Damian is quite protective of his littlest brother.

During the evening, Tony gets to banter with Harvey Dent as the super soldiers engage in conversation with the lovely Dr. Pamela Isley.

Brock gets whisked away to the dance floor more than once by a flirtatious Selina Kyle with James' blessing and at one point some time later, they all get introduced to Jack Napier when the man makes his appearance.

"BATSY!" The thin man, dressed in purple with a rather maniacal grin stretching across his pale face, shouts as the doors fly open.

Tony and Brock look at each other as the engineer mouths, 'Batsy?'

They have no time to ponder over it when the newcomer suddenly sprints across the room, people scrambling to get out of his way as he takes a flying leap and latches onto Bruce like an octopus. "Hello, big boy!"

Bruce to his credit doesn't even flinch or take a step back to balance himself, planting his feet and plucking the man out of the air with ease as if he's a floating feather, just like the dozens of times this has happened before.

"Hello, Jack."

Jack peppers his face in kisses, "Muah! Muah! Muah! As always, you're as beautiful and lovely as Gotham's night sky, my dear Brucie. Oooh~look! You're wearing the tie I bought you for your birthday last year!" he crows with glee as Bruce sets him back down on his feet.

"Of course I am. It's one of my favorites," Bruce smiles down at his best friend as Jack fiddles with the black bow tie in the similar shape of a bat around his neck. He turns to the blonde woman who followed in the wake of Jack's dramatic entrance and greets her warmly, "Hello, Harley."

"Hiya, schnookums!" she grins and gives him a smooch on the cheek when he bends down to oblige her. "Muah! Happy birthday!"

"Thank you."

They trade pleasantries before Tony neatly inserts himself and the rest of the gang into the flow, getting to know the newcomers. Dr. Harleen Quinzel is a big fan of Tony's work even though they're from completely different fields, and the inventor enjoys giving her a run down of the latest Stark tech that's coming out later in the year.

Steve and Bucky don't quite know what to make of the grandiose, larger-than-life whirlwind that is Jack Napier, jack of all trades and Joker extraordinaire, before the comedian gets distracted and whips around when Dick calls out, "Uncle Jack!"

"Richard!" the beta shouts and throws out his arms before prancing over ridiculously to greet his 'niece and nephews.'

Brock sees Jason facepalm and Tim sigh, the latter shaking his head fondly. He slants a look at Clark and the reporter merely shrugs helplessly. "Bruce has a lot of – er, colorful friends."

Brock snorts, "You don't say," before Tony appears beside him to tug him away by the arm so they could make his rounds around the room.

Steve and Bucky observe with eagle eyes, looking on protectively as their omegas mingle with the other guests. Tony makes it look so easy and effortless as he drags a compliant Brock along for the ride.

The blond Alpha watches as Tony stops to chitchat with some business partners, throwing his head back with a laugh at something someone says and winking like the flirt he is at the small crowd that has quickly amassed around him. Brock stands by his side as his escort and pillar of support, lifting a hand to rest at the small of Tony's back when the genius unconsciously tucks himself up against him as he schmoozes investors. The agent thoughtlessly plants a kiss on top of Tony's head, which simply melts the hearts of those watching (especially their Brooklyn boys) and gets the women and other omegas to coo at them.

It appears that Tony makes a glib, cheeky reply and everything seems to be going well, until Steve hears Bucky suddenly growl beside him. Confused, he shoots a quick glance at his best friend to see him staring down a drunk, cocky-looking Alpha making his way towards their omegas. An echoing growl instinctively rumbles deep from Steve's throat as his body tenses up, muscles coiling tightly like a spring ready for action. He really doesn't like the looks of where this is heading.

The interloper carelessly shoves his way into the crowd and stops right in front of Tony and Brock, who both eye him with barely hidden disdain. From what the soldiers can see and read from his lips, this unwanted Alpha makes a rude, sexist comment that's completely uncalled for. He opens his big, smug mouth to say something else, reaching for Tony, and that's when Steve's vision starts to bleed red around the edges.

Before anyone else can react, though, Brock - not one to take anyone's shit, least of all when it has something to do with his pack - promptly pops the bastard a fast one right in the throat to shut him up. Everyone gasps as the Alpha goes down like a ton of bricks, coughing and sputtering and wheezing, his meaty paw clutching at his neck.

As if on cue, Bucky takes off like lightning across the room and Steve isn't far behind him.

Bruce and Clark, however, get to the scene first, somehow materializing out of nowhere to promptly direct the security detail (that Alfred, as head coordinator of this soiree, had sent their way at the first sign of trouble) to escort the man on the floor out of the manor immediately.

"Are you two all right?" asks Clark, Bruce fussing over his friends as the unruly Alpha is taken away from his sight.

"We're fine, Clark. Bunny, quit worrying. Rummy protected me and defended my honor and everything. Ahh, my hero," Tony simpers and bats his long lashes up at his packmate, nuzzling up to him and purring sweetly in his embrace. Brock rumbles back in response, kissing his nose which makes Tony wrinkle it adorably.

"Tony, sweetheart," Steve utters when he and Bucky finally reach them. The inventor extends a hand out from where it rests on Brock's chest to reel him in, softly petting his anxious Alpha on the cheek to calm him.

"I'm all right, darling," Tony assures. Steve takes hold of his wrist and kisses his palm with reverence, gently extracting him from Brock's arms into his own with their permission as Bucky makes his move to reel his own mate in close, running his mismatched hands hidden beneath white pristine gloves all over Brock's body.

"I'm good, Winter. He didn't get to touch me," Brock soothes and cups the brunet's grave face.

"I would have killed him," James quietly snarls and grips his mate's hips tight in a possessive hold. Brock gives him a crooked smile.

"I know, kid. I would've let you, even though me and Tony can handle ourselves on our own just fine."

"We know that," James pouts at him mulishly at the touch of reprove in his voice, "Doesn't mean me and Stevie like it when you have to." Brock can't stay mad at him for that, if he ever was.

After calming and reassuring their overprotective Alphas with kisses and caresses, the evening winds down and before any of them know it, it's time to say their farewells.

Bruce has a displeased little moue twisting his lips when Tony informs him of their departure, "Won't you stay the night? I know the mood went a little sour with the ruckus that loathsome cad had caused, but I'm sure we could think of something to sweeten the end of my birthday." Bruce purrs suggestively, "There's always plenty of room here at the manor."

"Oooh, I'd love to, Buns, really, but I got a sensitive project cooking at home that I need to get back to," Tony regrettably explains. "Next time?" Excited hope sparkles in those big brown doe eyes of his.

Bruce acquiesces graciously with a smile in the face of such eagerness. "All right, then. Next time, for sure." They share an affectionate kiss, and Bruce snags Brock and both their Alphas for one too, before he and Clark bid them all a good night and a safe journey home.

* * *

On the ride back to the Tower, Bucky slumps into Steve and the blond lays his head on top of his own, their thighs pressed up against each other while they watch over their omegas from across the limo.

Tony has sprawled himself all over the adjoining seat and plopped his head into Brock's lap the moment the Commander had sat down, insisting on pets. He's currently reaping in the benefits of such a move as Brock rakes his fingers indulgently through the genius's hair.

Tony can't seem to stop purring and snuggles closer, demanding more. In response, Brock leans down to kiss him, a half-assed attempt to get the other to settle. It kind of works, but now Tony's demanding more kisses instead of pets.

Steve clenches his fists and suddenly _wants,_ wants them more than anything in that moment.

As if sensing his thoughts – and they may very well could have with all the pheromones he's leaking out – Brock and Tony slowly pull apart, then shoot their Alphas twin positively rakish grins. Beside Steve, James gulps hard, mouth as dry as the dessert.

Tony bites his bottom lip coyly, looking naughty and up to no good as Brock's perpetual bedroom eyes slowly blink at them, a knowing smirk curling the corners of his tempting mouth.

The limo slows to a stop and Tony bolts up and out of there before anyone can say a thing, tugging Brock along with him.

The two soldiers left behind sit there stunned for a second, then they hear fading chuckles and scramble to escape the vehicle themselves. They get out just in time to see their omegas draped over one another and wiggling their fingers at them smugly, right before the elevator doors close and JARVIS takes them up to the penthouse.

* * *

By the time the Alphas make it up to the suite themselves, Tony and Brock have already started undressing in the bedroom Steve and Tony share. Their suit jackets are hanging in the closet, shoes tucked away; bow ties, pocket squares, cummerbunds, and cuff links neatly put in their places inside the drawers that were pulled out as the two omegas slowly start to unbutton each other's dress shirts.

They look up and smirk when Steve and Bucky stumble into the room. "Parade rest," Brock calls out casually, and the Alphas automatically fall into position before they could even think about it.

Tony purrs, delighted at how easily Brock takes command, and nuzzles his omega sister affectionately. They finish unbuttoning their shirts and leave them hanging off their lean figures before going for each other's pants, which get creased properly then pinned in place by clips and hung by their jackets. Lastly, socks are tugged off and thrown down the laundry shoot, and Tony and Brock are left standing in their open shirts and underwear, Brock in a pair of short and snug black boxer briefs and Tony in a scandalous, titillating red satin thong.

"Steve, c'mere," Brock beckons to him invitingly and Steve catches Bucky's eyes before carefully making his way over.

"That means you're mine, Buckaroo," Tony chirps and crooks his finger with a come-hither look on his face, waggling his eyebrows at Bucky. The Alpha grins impishly and swaggers on closer.

"Let's get you out of these clothes, hm?" Brock murmurs and slowly eases Steve's jacket off of his wide shoulders once the Alpha stops in front of him. Steve gulps, but nods obediently like a good soldier. Behind him, he can hear Tony start to undress Bucky after putting away the cane with its twin and placing the top hat next to the other, the two teasing and flirting with each other playfully.

Meanwhile, Brock moves at a steady pace, fingertips lightly gazing skin as more and more is revealed until Steve is down to his own skivvies. Brock kneels down to take his socks off for him and Steve clenches his hands into fists as his cock jerks in interest at the sight of his Commander on his knees before him. Brock glances up and smiles knowingly, making the soldier blush hard but he doesn't look away.

Brock tosses the socks down the chute and collects the pants laying crumpled by Steve's feet to hang them up, before turning back to Steve to rest his hands on the Alpha's big chest, pressing up close and cozy. Steve's arms naturally come up to loop around his waist.

He purrs in satisfaction and his hands begin to roam, petting down Steve's sculpted pecs and chiseled abs with curious fingers before sliding around his waist to caress the expansive muscles of his back. Steve nuzzles his temple and jumps a little when his hands slip down to grope at Steve's ass, squeezing his cheeks. "Rrrmmh," comes Brock's growling hum of approval, and Steve's cock twitches against Brock's hip at the sound.

Brock locks gazes with Tony, getting the genius's waggling eyebrows himself this time around, and turns his head slightly to whisper into the blond Alpha's ear, "Do you want me, Steve?"

Steve's arms tighten around him and his answer comes with no hesitation, "God, y _es_."

Brock nips at his earlobe and gets a little hitch in Steve's breathing in return, eyes still on Tony's that are bright with pleasure. "Then take me to bed, Captain."

Steve's large hands immediately slide down over his ass to grab hold of his thighs and Brock is suddenly hoisted into the air like he weighs nothing and not like he weighs 200+ pounds of good-enough muscles, his legs coming up to lock around Steve's waist. He purrs as Steve promptly marches over to the bed.

Tony turns to James excitedly, who is now down to his underwear as well, and ushers him over to the armchair near the bed, sitting him down before plopping down into the Alpha's lap. This is a show they're not gonna want to miss, and they have the best seats in the house.

He wiggles his thong covered ass around a bit to get comfortable, grinning when he hears James groan and feels mismatched hands gripping his hips to hold him still, the soldier's dick twitching, nestled in between his cheeks.

Oh, yeah. This is gonna be _good_.

Steve sets Brock down onto the bed and finally strips him of his open shirt before taking his mouth for his own in a hot, steamy kiss, pressing the omega down into the pillows beneath his bulk.

" _Mmh_..." Brock moans low from his throat, parting his lips for Steve's tongue when it licks at the seam for entrance. His hands come up to run through the Alpha's short blond hair, cupping the back of Steve's head as the soldier devours his mouth.

They part wetly with a gasp, Steve not missing a beat and trailing meandering nips and kisses down Brock's bared throat, chest and abs until he reaches the band of his boxer briefs. The Alpha deeply inhales the scent of aroused omega he finds there and nuzzles into the crease where Brock's hip meets his thigh, his nose lightly skimming the growing swell of Brock's trapped erection.

"Steve," Brock breathes out, one hand urging him closer as the other clutches at the pillow underneath his head. He tosses his head back and moans when Steve mouths and licks at him through his underwear until he's soaked through. "Fuck, you're getting me wet... _mmn_..."

Steve goes a little crazy as he registers the scent of fresh omega slick so close. He rears back onto his knees and tugs insistently at the barrier between him and that mouth-watering scent, wanting to _taste_.

Once the boxer briefs come off, he tosses it over his shoulder without a care to wear they land, grabbing Brock's legs and pulling him closer, bending him in half and spreading the omega open to his wide greedy eyes.

Brock's hole clenches under his gaze, and a dollop of slick oozes and dribbles down the crack of his ass.

At the sight, Steve's famous control snaps and he dives right in to lap it all up with a hungry groan.

"Fuck! S-Steve!" Brock gasps, biting his lip as Steve licks into him with long, firm strokes of his tongue like a man half-starved. Sweat starts to glisten off his skin as he writhes, and things quickly heat up between the two.

Tony begins to get hot under the collar too at the delicious sight of his strong beautiful Alpha eating out his sexy omega sister, the engineer's smooth baby face flushed and slack with lust. He startles a little when James moves his knees to hook Tony's legs over his own, parting his legs which spreads Tony's wide open, and pulls the genius back to rest against his chest. When metallic fingers touch his lips, Tony doesn't hesitate to open his mouth, licking and suckling on them with a wanton moan. He deep-throats them briefly before they pull away and slip underneath his flimsy thong to pet at his wetting hole.

James mouths at Steve's mating bite at the base of his neck and Tony shivers and melts, tilting his head to give James more room. The Alpha's flesh hand comes up to play with a nipple, teasing it and making it hard and tight under his touch within seconds. "James..." Tony pants, and squeals when his nipple is pinched as two metal fingers actually slip inside him with ease, making him clench down involuntarily on the hard, unforgiving digits. " _Hmm!_ "

Brock turns hazy caramel eyes to watch them, biting his lip when he feels Steve nip at his rim.

"Tony likes feeling full, Buck, likes it a little rough. Try four fingers," Steve rasps from between his thighs, and Brock shudders at how low and husky the Alpha's baritone has become.

"Brock can cum just from being eaten out, can't ya, darlin'?" Bucky growls back sexily and grins wolfishly at the flush on his mate's face, before turning his head and capturing Tony's lips with his own as he unceremoniously shoves four fingers into the omega in his lap on the next thrust, striking his prostate dead on.

Tony's shocked cry of ecstasy is muffled as he arches up and into the touch, grinding his ass down for more. So he's a size queen and has a tech kink. Sue him.

After drinking in his fill of his omega happily stuffed with metal fingers, Steve slowly tears his burning blue eyes back down to Brock.

"Is that so?" Steve murmurs darkly and Brock swallows, a little nervous, but he doesn't have much time to contemplate about anything before Steve's mouth is back on his cunt and tonguing into him deep.

He's a little ashamed to say that he mewls pathetically like a needy bitch in heat and rocks his hips up for more rather sluttishly. Steve is relentless, lapping and slurping up his slick like it's ambrosia and he's addicted to it, groaning deep and lustful like he's exactly where he wants to be. His mouth and tongue are tireless and Brock can't keep up under such a direct assault.

It's not much longer before he cums untouched with a soft, "Ah, _a-ah_ , Steve-!" several minutes later and trembles as his own seed splatters down his abs and chest. In the distance, he hears Tony whimper James' name as he reaches his peak as well.

Brock's lush, open hole oscillates rhythmically as he comes down from his high, flushed a deep pink and super sensitive. Fuck, he usually doesn't cum that fast, but Steve's certainly something else when he's 'inspired'. His muscles twitch when Steve plants a kiss on his cunt and lightly licks at the rim before gently setting down his legs and unfurling his boneless body.

The soldier leisurely crawls up his body, humming and licking up every bit of his spend as if it's a delicacy before settling down against him, leaning in to take his panting mouth in a filthy, messy kiss. Brock lets him, tasting himself on Steve's lips and tongue with a moan. He plays with Steve's hair, caressing the soldier's strong back and shoulders languidly as his body recovers. "Mmh, good Alpha," he purrs in utter satisfaction.

Steve preens above him like a proud peacock and starts nosing at the bottom of Brock's neck where Bucky has marked him, while the agent turns his eyes to the couple making out and lounging on the chair. "Tonio."

Tony perks up and lifts his head from Bucky's shoulder, breaking their liplock. The two look up at Brock, who flings out a hand onto the mattress and curls a finger in a come-hither gesture to them both. Tony stands and stumbles on clumsy legs like a newborn foal to get to the bed, shimmying off his dress shirt and soiled thong along the way. James follows a bit more gracefully, slipping out of his soaked underwear as well to reveal his hard cock jutting out from his pelvis. Like Steve, he hasn't cum yet. Brock admires his Alpha with a leer that gets returned two-fold.

When Tony reaches the bed, he slithers and wiggles his way up until he can rubs his nose against Brock's, the two omegas purring and trading lazy kisses between each other.

Steve lifts his head from his hiding spot and noses his way into their kisses wanting some too, making them laugh before Tony turns his head to placate him. Meanwhile, James crawls up Tony's back and flops down on him with much less grace this time around, though he's mindful of the arc reactor.

"Oof!" Tony squawks and breaks away from Steve - who pouts a bit before Brock smoothly takes the engineer's place - wriggling under the sniper's bulk to get more comfortable now that he has a significantly weighty super soldier blanketing him.

James briefly cuddles with him then shifts to sit on his knees when Tony keeps wriggling insistently to be let up, smacking him on the ass for being naughty as he went. Tony yelps and pouts at him over his shoulder as Steve follows suit. With both super soldiers kneeling at the foot of the bed, Tony turns onto his side and latches onto Brock, curling into him when Brock mirrors him.

"What do you think, Tonio?" the agent murmurs, as they look at their Alphas sitting pretty with their rock hard cocks saluting them, patiently awaiting for what comes next. They were both big boys and of similar sizes, but Steve's a touch longer and James has a bit more girth. "Should we reward them for good behavior?"

"Hmm," Tony makes a show of mulling it over before he grins wickedly and shrugs, "I suppose we must in order for us to keep them so well-trained." Steve and James growl playfully at that which makes Tony wiggle around in excitement, the dork.

Brock smiles. He loves his pack.

His whiskey eyes catch Steve's cerulean blue, and his smile slowly turns provocative.

"C'mere, Captain," he rumbles and rolls onto his back, bending his legs at the knees. The two Alphas gulp and start to breathe deeply when he parts his thighs in invitation.

Tony purrs and follows his cue. He gets his knees under him and spreads them wide, raising his ass enticingly into the air and presenting for James who is practically salivating. "Alpha," he moans, "I'm empty. Get inside me."

"Fill me up, Alpha," comes Brock's breathy whisper, his eyes locked onto Steve's. "Knot me. Please."

By this point, the soldiers are practically vibrating in their seats before they can't take it anymore; at Brock's plea, they pounce with a drawn-out groan on their lips.

* * *

The next morning, Brock stumbles into the kitchen to make breakfast, clad in one of Steve's t-shirts and James' sweatpants he'd stolen a while ago and stashed in Tony's room.

Even after sneaking away from the pile of tangled limbs on the bed to freshen up and nab a hot shower, his body still feels a bit sore and used, but in an overwhelmingly _good_ way. Steve had worked him hard last night, first on his back, and then he made him take it on his knees so they could watch when James flipped Tony around in order to kiss the genius properly before knotting him a second time, and then finally on his side to face his omega sister, the two moaning and kissing and clutching at each other as their own Alphas took them from behind. He'd waken up bloated, and there had been so much cum that had gushed out of him during his shower...He wouldn't be surprised if one or both of them end up pregnant again, heat or no; suppressants or no.

Somewhere along the way, the two had also ended up with another mating bite perfectly overlapping their previous one like a venn diagram, while Steve and James received their responding bites on the other side of their necks, opposite of their first marks.

Brock touches the fresh bite with his fingertips and shivers deliciously. Mmh, _yes_.

He loves his pack. They are only made stronger with these new bonds.

So lost his thoughts, he doesn't hear or sense someone else with him until a firm, solid body presses up against him while he's reaching for plates in the upper cabinets. A strong, beefy arm snakes low across his waist while the other one is grabbing a stack of plates for him, gently setting them down onto the counter in front of him.

"Such a gentleman." He chuckles in amusement as Steve nuzzles his neck, shuddering when Steve noses at his claiming mark. "Thanks, hon."

"You're welcome, Brock," Steve murmurs warmly into his ear, "and good morning."

"Morning to you, too, big guy." Brock turns in his arms and pets at his pecs before slinging his own arms around the Alpha's thick neck, pressing their foreheads together. The agent gets a slow, minty-fresh good morning kiss as his reward. "Did I wake you?"

"Mm, sensed you leaving the bed, but I've always been an early riser," Steve rubs their noses and their cheeks together softly, scenting him, Brock's growing stubble scratching against Steve's freshly shaven skin as the soldier is wont to do every morning. "Tony and Buck are still dead to the world. They migrated while I was brushing my teeth and were cuddling together when I left the room."

"Not surprised," Brock snorts, "You wore us out last night, and they're both tactile. And they ain't morning people. Hell, I'm not morning people, but I was hungry so I figured I'd get started while I could."

"We were just testing out your stamina, to see how much it's improved," Steve raises his eyebrows innocently, and smooches him on the lips. "Want help with breakfast?"

"I call utter bullcrap on that first part, but sure for the second," Brock agrees readily enough and after a few more loving butterfly kisses, the two get to cooking in compatible silence, though Steve takes every opportunity to rub up against Brock and press up close intimately, trading even more kisses. Brock really can't say he minds and leans into him whenever he does.

By the time breakfast is ready, Tony and Bucky are drawn from their warm cocoon of blankets and pillows by the enticing smell of food and stumble in sleepily after hastily freshening up, Bucky yawning mightily and scratching at his abs while Tony squints through barely opened eyes, making grabby hands at the coffee machine. Steve and Brock share an exasperated yet fond look, before Brock is ushering James into a chair and Steve makes Tony his first cup of coffee for the day...after obligatory morning kisses, of course.

Tony perks up a little more after his second cup, sitting pretty curled up in James' lap while Brock and Steve finish up setting the table. He and James marvel at the enormous spread that the two early birds have whipped up, platters piled high with pancakes and waffles and toast, as well as eggs (both scrambled and sunny-side-up) and bacon and hash browns galore. Honey and syrup as well as ketchup are on stand by. There's even a bowl of various cut up fruits to clean their palates afterwards.

"Dig in, boys," Brock announces after handing out plates and utensils, and with the help of two super soldiers at the table and the omegas' increased appetite thanks to their share of the serum, the food doesn't last too long at all.

After breakfast, Tony groans and leans back in his chair rubbing his full belly, "Rums and I need to punish you boys more often if this is what happens all the time. J, take note." He waits for a sassy reply but it doesn't come, and frowns. "JARVIS?"

Brock and their Brooklyn boys frown as well. "Is something wrong with JARVIS?" Steve inquires.

"I'm about to find out," Tony grunts and heaves himself up to head down to his lab, the other three following curiously.

When they get there, Bruce is already inside, staring at two holograms.

"All right, Brucie. Spill. What's the 411?" Tony demands as he steps inside.

The other scientist looks up, clearly astonished by what he was looking at. "Tony, you need to see this. I think our experiment worked."

"What?!" He hustles closer, recognizing the golden hologram in an instant, "JARVIS? What's with the blue data stream? That's new. Are we being hacked?" Just as the words leave his mouth, the cold florescent blue data disentangles harmlessly from JARVIS and appears beside the golden ball of code, slightly bigger than JARVIS's core processors.

"Hello, Sir," comes JARVIS's British voice over the speakers, much to Tony's relief.

"JARVIS, thank Tesla. You scared me there for a second, buddy."

"Apologies, Sir," and amazingly, JARVIS does sound contrite, "I'd been monitoring the trials as you'd requested, and was about to go fetch you after reaching Dr. Banner but before I could do so, I became...preoccupied."

Tony's eyebrows fly up to his hairline. "And I'm assuming Big Blue is to blame for that?" He eyes the strange new ball of code beside JARVIS and it pulses at him when Tony acknowledges it.

"Yes." Now JARVIS sounds _embarrassed,_ and what was up with that?

...Then it clicks.

" _Oh. My. God_ ," Tony punctuates with a gasp, sounding equal parts scandalized and giddy with amusement. " _JARVIS_...were you _fornicating_?! Is that what we caught you doing?!"

He gets mortified silence in return and can't help it; he busts out in sheer hysterical laughter until tears are running down his face, hugging his torso helplessly.

Behind him, Bruce is pinching the bridge of his nose, though his science bro is fighting back a grin and failing, while his packmates are looking at him, then at each other and shrugging cluelessly.

Once he calms down and wipes away the tears, he eggs on his favorite AI, "J, I didn't know you had it in you! Congrats on doing the deed. You make Daddy proud."

"We weren't fornicating, Sir, merely exchanging information," JARVIS tuts back, but Tony knows better and grins wide.

"Is that what you kids call it nowadays? _Info-sharing_ , is it?" he teases, unholy glee lighting up his face.

JARVIS huffs. In front of Tony, the blue ball gently nudges against JARVIS and his AI sighs again, this time in resignation. "Sir, I'd like to introduce you to Ultron. Congratulations. Your experiment is a 100% success."

"Ultron," Tony murmurs, happiness coloring his being. "It really worked."

"Hello, Tony Stark," a deep, raspy voice responds in return.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's The End! I'M SO HAPPY I FINISHED THIS AHHH. orz**

 **This chapter is totally inspired by:**

 **archiveofourown works/6845182**

 **and**

 **archiveofourown works/3866197**

 **HEADCANNON ACCEPTED. (Sorry the links won't stick, but just head on over to AO3 and copy from 'works' and paste at the end of the URL.)  
**


End file.
